


Mudpies

by homosociallyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: MudLouis and Harry playing in the mud with their 18 month old daughter.





	Mudpies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [angelbabystrange](http://angelbabystrange.tumblr.com) for being a wonderful beta and friend.

“Papa used to be a baker, you know,” Louis said to his daughter. She barely looked up at him, too busy forming the ball of mud into a pie with her chubby fingers. At only 18 months she already had Harry’s curls and wide grin. Pure charm and trouble. Louis couldn’t love her more if he tried. 

“Look up, baby,” Harry said, Louis and their girl both looking up at once with smiles that nearly cracked his heart wide open as he snapped a picture. “Are my two favorite people making pies? I used to be a baker, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
